


You Can't Escape Your Destiny

by wereleopard58



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti Scott, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Stiles and Cora find out some interesting facts when looking at their family trees.  She can’t wait to tell the others, and Derek understands why he has certain protective feelings. No one expected that Scott becoming a werewolf meant that danger would be coming at them.  It also meant that Beacon Hills needed King Arthur and Merlin





	1. Chapter 1

Title: You Can't Escape Your Destiny

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences (at the moment, it could change)

Show: Merlin (BBC TV show)/Teen Wolf

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur, Derek/Stiles, Slash,

Warning: Mpreg is talked about, anti-Scott

Summary: Stiles and Cora find out some interesting facts when looking at their family trees. She can't wait to tell the others, and Derek understands why he has certain protective feelings. No one expected that Scott becoming a werewolf meant that danger would be coming at them. It also meant that Beacon Hills needed King Arthur and Merlin

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Merlin or Teen Wolf, I am not making any money, and I am just doing it for fun.

A/N It's an AU, and the timelines aren't going to be followed at all. The story of Merlin and Arthur in this fic will be considered actual history. Quotes from the shows will be used, where I think they will fit g. Lastly, my Teen Wolf fic has been completed lol. I hope you enjoy

XXXXX

Scott lay on the cold hard ground, in the middle of the woods; blood seeped from the animal bite on his side. The night breeze blew the leaves from the ground all over the body as if endeavouring to hide it. Theo looked down at the prone figure and his mouth curved into a smirk, as he ran one of his hands through his perfectly styled hair. He then turned and walked away.

"It's begun. Scott McCall will be the reason that Beacon Hills will be the first to fall." He whispered exhilaration thrummed through his body. Tomorrow he would make his appearance and make friends with the new werewolf. There was no doubt that Scott would survive, he could already hear the changes happening to that once purely human body.

XXXXX

The magic that kept King Arthur in his eternal limbo began to dissipate. A hint of colour appeared on his face. His chest began to rise and fall as life began to flow through his veins once more.

XXXXX

Merlin frowned as he glanced down at his hand. A tingling feeling has started at the tips of his fingers and then had spread until it covered his whole body. He could feel the other part of his soul begin to awaken. His heart pounded how he longed to see Arthur once more. Immortality could be a blessing, but it was also a curse when you couldn't be with the one you loved, not that Arthur knew this. He'd never been able to move on knowing that this day would arrive. They only had that one night together before any talk about being together. Gwen was his friend, but he couldn't help his feelings. Then Mordred happened and the revelations of him being a sorcerer, and finally, he had to send his king away to a never-ending sleep.

Even though he was happy, there was also a healthy dose of fear. What had come so King Arthur needed to be awake? Merlin walked over to the mirror and took a deep breath before he glanced at his reflection. The old man he'd become had already started to fade and the servant Arthur remembered began to appear. All this time alive vanished from his face.

XXXXX

"Beacon Hills is cursed," Stiles muttered to himself, it was the only thing that made any sense.

It had been two weeks since Scott had changed and he wasn't just talking about the werewolf thing, other things had happened as well. Firstly, and which seemed to be the start of the extra weirdness was Peter, Derek and Cora Hale turning up looking for their missing family member, Laura. Unfortunately, it was too late, and her body had been discovered.

One of the good things was the friendship that had quickly grown between him and Cora. They had met at the station and just snarked away at each other, it was a bonding experience. Peter was an arrogant asshole, but he oozed charisma. Derek, what could he say about him? He was gorgeous there was no doubt about that, but there was more to it. He was drawn to the other man no matter how much the argued, they just seemed to gravitate to each other. Then there was this protective vibe all of them had towards him. It seemed as much a shock to them as it was to Stiles.

Next the arrival of the Argent's and after what he heard about Kate, well Stiles had a whole lot of revenge waiting if she ever turned up. He was a genius after all, and there wouldn't be one drop of guilt.

Allison Argent made Scott more stupid than usual. She's one of the reasons that the two of them are no longer best friends. The other one is Theo Raeken who had taken Stiles' place. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse.

XXXXX

"The half cannot truly hate which makes it whole." Derek sat up in bed, his chest heaving as these words echoed from his dream. One in which he couldn't remember who spoke them to him or why, but it made him think of Stiles. He climbed out of bed to stare out of the window and into the darkness of the woods that was situated around the house. It seemed Laura had always meant for them to come back and had it rebuilt. She never told them. He hoped that she had no idea she was going to die. Something was coming, he didn't know what, but what confused him more was the urge to go and check on Stiles. What was that all about?

XXXXX

Jackson's back slammed against the locker; he looked down at the petite hand that held him there. He really shouldn't find it attractive, but he did.

"Asshole, leave Stiles alone," Cora growled, he'd become her best friend since she came back to Beacon Hills and no one was going to hurt him.

"Fine." He winked at her. "I'll leave Stilinski alone."

She moved back so he could walk away.

"You really don't need to protect me you know. Scott didn't, and I survived."

"Scott's a self-involved jerk; if it doesn't revolve around Allison, he won't notice a nuclear explosion."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue and then slammed it shut because it was the truth. "Fine, let's get to class."

She chuckled as she took hold of his arm. "I wonder what our family trees will say."

"Do you think they would show if people were werewolves?" He wondered.

"I'll guess we'll soon find out."

XXXXX

Cora grinned over at Stiles; she couldn't wait to find out what their teacher had found out about their family trees. He did this for every student that was in his class.

"Well, today we have some interesting family trees. I have files for you all, I will send your thanks to the college students who did this for extra marks. There are only two that I really want to talk about today, the most fascinating ones, which are also linked."

Scott smiled at Allison; one of those had to be hers. Look at her family history; they were the reason why people believed silver killed werewolves. It could be the two of them, wouldn't it be wonderful to know that they'd been joined together forever.

"Ms Hale and Mr Stilinski, in all my years doing this I haven't had histories that are this interesting."

Stiles turned to Cora and held his hand up in a fast, which she bumped with hers and laughed.

"He has an interesting family history?" Jackson's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Mr Whittemore please be quiet and do not talk to a classmate like that."

"Sorry, Mr Cole."

"I'll start with you Stiles; we can trace your mother's family all the way back to King Arthur and Merlin."

"Cool, so who am I descended from?"

"King Arthur and Merlin."

Scott looked around a little confused. "But there, like, both dudes?"

"Yes, no one is quite sure how it happened, but magic was involved."

"Or someone's got his family tree really wrong," Lydia muttered, he couldn't be related to them. It was the geek who had a crush on her, or use to something had changed since the Hale's had come back to town.

"Well according to this that is who his ancestors are."

"How is Cora linked to me then?" Stiles couldn't believe it, and he wanted to know more.

"This one is just as strange but still fascinating. The story goes that when Merlin came to Camelot, he found out his destiny was to serve and protect Arthur. The druids at that time new the young Warlock as Emrys, which means immortal and that he was going to become the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. They felt the need to protect him, so they decided to create a creature, one that would protect Merlin. It was a werewolf, and the symbol from those druids became a kind of crest for that werewolf line. That line leads straight to the Hale's and the symbol was the triskele."

"So our family was created to protect Stiles?" Cora asked it would explain why they were protective over him including Peter and that was the weirdest thing. "If the stories were true of course." She added quickly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day had dragged on, and finally, the last lesson had finished. Cora grabbed hold of Stiles' arm as soon as they left the classroom, it had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to get home. She knew Uncle Peter would be interested. It did explain why they were so protective of Stiles, but to know that their families went so far back, it was amazing. Just then she heard Scott's whine once more.

"It's ridiculous werewolves being created to keep Merlin safe."

"Now, is not the time to talk about…things." Stiles gritted his teeth together; he knew Cora was on the verge of going for him.

"They're nothing but monsters, changing people to be like them is a punishment."

"Why don't you go and check on Allison?" Stiles muttered it annoyed him how Scott talked about how he hated werewolves but stilled used it for his benefit.

"I think I will." Scott smiled brightly and rushed off to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Thanks, I don't get him. I…" Cora looked around and knew that the time wasn't right to talk about things.

"Let's get you home, and we can talk on the way." Stiles smiled at her, ever since the supernatural and entered his world; Cora had become the person he could trust, his new best friend.

XXXXX

Theo smiled as he watched the two best friends go their separate ways. He thought it would be more difficult to split the two of them up. Scott jumped at the chance to hear how much of monster werewolves were, he didn't mind using the abilities to help himself and then needed to complain. Stiles fell quite happily into the world of the supernatural. His mind just absorbed everything and researched the hell out of it. He looked forward towards what was coming; it did make him wonder why Scott becoming a werewolf would cause so many problems. It was something he would just have to wait and see about. He had hoped that the death of Victoria Argent when Scott was changed would cause a problem between the young lovebirds.

XXXXX

"Hi Uncle Peter, Derek guess what we found out today?"

"Did that school actually teach you something?"

"Yes, Uncle Peter." Cora rolled her eyes.

"What did you find out?" Derek finally asked.

"Well, we found out that Stiles is a descendant of Merlin and King Arthur."

Peter turned and looked at the young man. He'd admired Stiles due to his intelligence, and caring nature. There was always a feeling of subdued power around him, was it magic? Would there be some way of releasing it? He'd already planned to ask him if he would become the Hale Emissary.

"Was there more?" Derek asked his sister, he could see she was bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Yes, it turns out that Merlin was meant to help Arthur become the King he should be. The druids weren't too happy because Merlin was the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. So they decided to find a way to protect him. They created the first werewolf; the druids gave them the crest that they used. It was the triskele. The Hale's are descended from those werewolves. It could explain why even when we first met Stiles how we wanted to protect him."

Derek opened his mouth to deny the fact, but slammed it shut when he realised that no matter annoyed he got, he still wanted to protect the overactive spaz.

"Really that is interesting, I think I might do some research myself." As the Alpha and the eldest of the Hale Pack having someone with abilities like Merlin and a mind like Stiles' would be perfect.

Stiles reached into his pocket as his cell started to ring, he pulled it out and stared at it, and with a sigh, he put it back. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Scott and hearing him talk about nothing but Allison and how horrible being a werewolf was.

"Everything okay?" Cora watched him intently.

"Fine, it was just Scott."

XXXXX

Scott glared at his cell, why wasn't Stiles answering, what could he be doing? He needed to talk about Allison. It was their first argument, and he needed his friend to sort it out. Stiles would fix it. Why didn't she want to spend time with him? Had he done something wrong?

XXXXX

Allison sighed as she looked up at her dad. "Why doesn't he understand?"

"He's young and thinks that the two of you need to spend all your time together." Chris smiled down at his daughter.

"I tried to explain that it was mom's birthday and I needed to spend it with you. I know she wasn't perfect, but she was still my mom."

"I know sweetheart, I know, and Scott will understand." Chris hoped he would. It seemed that Scott seemed to believe that everything revolved around him and his problems. He had no idea if he was always like this or it was a new thing.

She opened the photo album and smiled down at a photo of her mother holding her as a baby in her arms.

XXXXX

Stiles couldn't get over what they had found out that morning. He couldn't believe that he was a descendant of King Arthur and Merlin. Lydia's and Jackson's faces had been hysterical, and of course, the Hale's had been created to protect Merlin. Did they really feel that protective over him? The way Cora explained it they did have a need to take care of him.

"Stiles, where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? I needed you."

"What's the problem, Scott?" He sighed as he already knew what it would be and what name he would mention.

"Allison, she doesn't want to spend any time with me tonight. I must have done something wrong." Scott paced, his eyes flashing.

"Will you control yourself?" He snapped.

"I can't, I don't know what I did wrong and why she doesn't want to spend time with me."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"Allison told me that she wanted to spend time with her dad as it's her mom's birthday."

Stiles' mouth fell open in disbelief. "You don't understand why she wants to spend the evening with just her dad?" He watched as Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Her mother died, and today is her birthday."

"Yeah, but I could've joined them."

"No, you couldn't, firstly she didn't like you and secondly this is a private thing between her and her dad. You never interrupted it between me and my dad, when it was about my mom."

"You're just my friend, she's my girlfriend."

"Leave her alone tonight, if you keep trying to contact her it will be a lot worse. The Argents need their time together."

"You don't understand." Scott turned and walked away.

"I'm not the one that doesn't understand." As much as Stiles hated to do this, he needed to let Allison know.

XXXXX

Chris watched as his daughter turned off her cell after receiving a message. "What is it, honey?"

"It was Stiles, he thought he should warn me that Scott had come to see him and didn't seem to understand why we wanted to be alone tonight. I send a message to Scott to let him know that I will turn off my phone."

"He might understand when you talk to him tomorrow."

"It's just that he thinks everything I do should involve him. Scott doesn't seem to get how hard things are today."

Chris reached over and pulled Allison into his arms and held her tightly. He just wished he could make things easier for her.

XXXXX

Arthur just stared at Merlin as he listened to what had happened. He was in the future and he, they were needed for something important.

"How do you still look exactly the same?"

"I didn't, I had aged, but when you started to wake up, I changed, back to, and well this." Merlin indicated himself and then shrugged his shoulders.

"What am I here for?"

Merlin just stared at him, how he was going to explain he didn't know exactly. He was only given impressions and images of where they needed to be.

XXXXX

Scott stormed back to his so-called best friend's house. "Stiles, how could you?" He yelled.

Noah walked out and stared at the young man. "You'd better calm down."

"He's jealous and trying to ruin my life. He better explain himself."

"You're not seeing him like this. Go home; calm down, and the two of you can talk tomorrow."

"No, now."

Noah stepped in his way, there was no way he was letting Scott see his son. "Go home."

Scott's eyes flashed as he pushed the Sheriff against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles shouted as he walked out of the house.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Theo grinned at the photo on his cell. The face of Laura Hale stared back up at him. He took it not long after he killed her. It wasn't his first photo, and he would continue to take them. He'd hoped that her death would be the last of the problems he would have with this family. Every time he passed Cora at school he wanted to show her the photo, especially every time that bitch glared at him. One day he would get revenge. Whenever he tried to get close to Stiles, she growled at him. What was it about Stilinski that had the Hales acting all protective over him? The geek was just a means to an end; his death could push a lot of people over the edge. Killing Stiles was something to think about, it was all about timing.

XXXXX

"You're trying to ruin my life," Scott yelled.

"Let go of my dad and I don't give a shit about your life. You're the problem. Allison wanted to mourn her mother with just her father. You think everything revolves around you?"

"It's not true, you're the one causing problems," Scott yelled as his claws started to extend.

"'No!" Stiles yelled as he raised his hands and a power shot through him. "Stay away from my dad."

Scott felt something slam into him as he was flung away from the man who had treated him like a son.

"Stiles calm down son. I'm okay, everything is fine?" Noah slowly walked towards his son.

Scott, still on the ground stared up in disbelief. "You tried to hurt me."

"You were going to hurt my dad, now leave, I won't tell you again."

Noah placed his arm around his son's shoulders and watched coolly as Scott got to his feet.

"I..." Why didn't they understand, it wasn't his fault. He could tell they wouldn't listen, so he just turned and left.

"Stiles, let's go in, and you can tell me everything that I don't know, which seems to be a lot."

"It's going to be a lot to take in, you won't believe it." He looked worriedly at

his father.

"With what I've just seen, I'm to believe you."

"Okay, let's get comfortable, and we'll go through everything since Scott changed."

"Are you talking about how he's changed since Allison or the glowy eyes thing?"

"Allison happened afterwards, but there is more to the story because of her family."

"Start at the beginning." He asked as soon as he sat down.

XXXXX

Scott dialled again, but Allison's cell went straight to voicemail. He looked up at her house and watched as she cuddled into her father as they watched television. He bet Stiles lied and made her promise not to take. He would Ana out as the morning.

XXXXX

"So the Hale's are werewolves, good ones, the Argents are hunters, and Scott was bitten by an unknown alpha. The Hale's weren't here so it couldn't have been them. What about this magic thing?"

"Well, that's new, really, really new. As in I've never done it before, but it makes sense because of Mom's family."

"What about it?"

"I found out today I'm descended from King Arthur and Merlin."

"Claudia always said she had an interesting family." Noah smiled at the memory of his wife, even though the loss of her still hurt him deeply.

"I'd better call Cora, she'll kill me if I wait until tomorrow, oh and the Hale's are linked to me."

"How's that?" His head started to hurt, but he needed to know everything.

"It seems that druids created werewolves to protect Merlin and those original ones became the Hale line." He grabbed his cell and dialled. "Cora, Scott was just here... yeah, not so good. He had my dad by the throat, glowing eyes and everything... no, he's fine. He now knows everything. I'll tell him, oh, oh and I used magic... I know. I blasted Scott away from dad...he never takes responsibility. If they don't already know, tell Peter and Derek. I'll see you in school." He ended the call. "Cora's glad that you weren't hurt."

"She seems like a good friend."

"She's the best."

"So, about Derek?"

"What about him?" Stiles attempted to look innocent.

Noah snorted "I know you too well for that look to work. You like him it's easy for me to tell."

"You don't think he knows do you?" He asked horrified.

"Do werewolves have better senses?"

"Yes they do, why... I can never face them again."

"I don't think Cora's going to let you get away with that. If he hasn't said anything before now, he probably won't."

Stiles glared." Is that supposed to be helpful?"

"Nope." He laughed as he pulled his son into a hug.

XXXXX

"Did you hear that?" Cora asked.

"Yes, can you please keep a closer eye on Stiles? It seems Mr McCall thinks it's okay to lash out at the Stilinski's."

"I was going to do that anyway." She huffed.

"I'm going to bake," Derek muttered as he walked into the kitchen. All he wants to do is check on Stiles, so the only thing he will do is cook.

Cora and Peter smile at each other. "I bet Stiles will get his favourite cookies tomorrow." She said with a laugh.

XXXXX

Arthur and Merlin closed the door of their motel room. They were in Beacon Hills now.

"What is going on? How can I be the one that is needed to help? I don't know this world?"

"We'll figure it out, I promise sire."

"I want to go out and see what I can find out?"

"I am not ready to go out again. I need to rest."

He watched as the man he loved lay down and fall asleep. He didn't know how long he stayed and just stared. Merlin knew that he needed to go out and see if he could figure out what was going on. As he left the room, he created a spell making sure Arthur would remain safe and then left.

XXXXX

As Merlin walked and looked at the different shops as he tried to get a feel for this place. Just then someone jogged past him. On that man's back was the triskele, were they here because of the druids?

As the man vanished around a corner, he heard two voices. Merlin turned as he saw two people leave a shop.

"Stiles Stilinski, I am warning you, and I'm your Father." He said with a laugh.

Merlin couldn't believe it this was his descendant; he hadn't planned on meeting him straight away. He needed to tell Arthur everything first.

The Stilinski's turned and noticed a young man looking at them.

"Can we help you?" Stiles asked

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin paled, this wasn't supposed to happen. "I'm just looking around."

Noah looked at his son and then back at the stranger. "I'm the sheriff here, are you sure we can't help you?"

"Merlin, my name is Merlin." He reluctantly admitted.

Stiles laughed. "Very funny, who put you up to it?"

"I'm sorry, but who put me up to what?"

"Who told you about Merlin being my ancestor?"

"Oh, you know about that, which makes this a little awkward."

"A little..." Noah just stared at him. "Are you trying to tell us that you're actually–?"

"Merlin, yes I am." He looked around and noticed the alleyway. "Please would you follow me, I would really appreciate it." It would help him and Arthur if they knew someone in the area.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and followed, Noah, shook his head he wasn't going to leave his son alone.

Merlin waited until the two others had reached his side. He held out his hand, his palm facing the upwards. "Fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum." Just then a ball of light floated above his palm, and then it faded.

"That is so cool."

Noah smiled at his son and had to agree this was amazing. "So you really are Merlin, the one with King Arthur?"

"Yes, but he's asleep in our room at the moment."

"King Arthur is here?" Stiles screeched.

"Son, keep your voice down. I'm assuming you're both here for a reason?"

"Yes, sir, we are."

"Noah is fine."

"Very well Noah, yes we are in for a purpose."

"Dad, why don't we go home and talk there. It's..." Stiles waved his arms around.

"Good idea, come on Merlin. I'll drive you back to the hotel afterwards."

"I believe it would be best if this were discussed in a more private setting."

XXXXX

Scott stared as the sheriff, Stiles and a strange man drove off he'd ask Stiles tomorrow about it.

He looked up maybe he'd go and see Stiles now they really needed to talk. Just then his cell rang.

"Yes, mom." He spoke as soon as he answered "Fine, I'm on my way home."

XXXXX

The Stilinski's and Merlin settled down, the warlock had to give enough information, so they understood, but there wasn't enough time to tell everything.

"I tried to save Arthur's life after Mordred stabbed him."

"You feel guilty why?" Noah asked.

"I was forewarned many years before. There was a young druid called Mordred. I was told by the Great Dragon–."

"A great dragon, you talked to a dragon?" Stiles' eyes were bright with excitement.

"Stiles, not now, please carry on Merlin."

"He was just a child. How much damage could he do? If you used magic, the sentence was death."

"So King Arthur didn't know you could use magic?" Stiles asked.

"Not until the very end." Merlin sighed. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Over the years Mordred appeared, I believed in him. After Morgana changed, became evil I guess you could say. She changed him. The final battle Arthur and Mordred faced each. The sword was magical, and he was stabbed, and I tried to save him, but I was too late. Kilgharrah, which is the name of the dragon, he told me that this was meant to happen. He said that when he was needed king Arthur would return. I always assumed if this happened it would be in Great Britain, but the need for his aid is needed more here."

"So something has come or is coming, and it's so dangerous that King Arthur and you are needed?" Noah enquired.

"Yes, and it brought us here. Do you know of anything that has changed around here?"

"Well, Scott was changed into a werewolf, and then creepy Theo turned up, we use to go to school together, who happens to be a werewolf. The Hale's returned but they're good people. Cora's become my best friend and, well, the others are okay."

Noah laughed, "so Derek's just okay."

"Wait, when I found out I was descended from you and King Arthur, which I need some explanation of–."

"Later Stiles, just tell Merlin what else you found out."

"The Hale's, well they're from the line of werewolves that were created by the druids to protect you. The triskele is their family crest. They've been very protective of me."

Merlin smiled. "It is powerful magic if they can sense that you are my descendant."

"Soooo, you trust them?"

"I believe they are trustworthy Stiles."

"I agree, so whoever changed Scott, and possibly Theo are the ones that we need to keep an eye on. We'll need to bring the Hale's in and to tell King Arthur." Noah shook his head here he was talking about a king, a warlock and a talking dragon.

"Arthur does not know about my being pregnant. Our time together happened just before the final battle. I found out after I'd lost him that I was carrying his child. He has had so much to deal with at the moment. I will tell him, but I think it would be too much for him at this precise time."

"It's a lot for me to deal with I couldn't imagine believing I died and waking up to a whole new world–."

"No singing son." Noah recognised that look on his son's face.

"Fine, but I'll still get to meet him right?"

"How about tomorrow after school you and Cora head straight to the Hale's. I'll pick up Arthur and Merlin and join you later. Stiles make sure they know not to say anything about family trees."

"I'll let Cora know, so they know." Stiles pulled out his cell and started to type.

"I had better go back; I do not want Arthur to get concerned about my well-being."

"I'll take you back now. Stiles, you wait here."

"But dad–."

"Stiles."

"Fine." He sulked as he watched his dad and Merlin leave.

XXXXX

Stiles smiled as soon as he arrived at school there was Cora. He laughed at the glare she sent his way.

"So it's all true?" Cora demanded as soon as he reached her side.

Stiles looked around to make sure they were alone and waited for her to use her senses. "Yes, we're all meeting at your place after school; I'm guessing I'm driving you?"

"Yeah, Derek dropped me off this morning. He had some errands to run, oh here." She pushed a

small bag at him.

"What is it?"

"Derek was worried about you, so he baked you some cookies," Cora observed him.

He smiled brightly. "He was worried about me?" Cora nodded a grin on her face, which he ignored. "Derek made me cookies."

"Come on, let's go. One day the two of you are going to have to talk about this thing between you."

"What thing?"

Cora stared at him unamused, she just wanted two people she cared about to be happy. If that meant they were together all better,

"Stiles," Allison called out as she ran over to them.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine; I just wanted to thank you for the warning. I texted Scott back and turned off my phone. My dad and I needed the time together."

"I," he looked over at Cora. "We understand that. So have you scored things out with Scott?"

"No, the fact that he didn't understand or seem to get what I needed. Actually, it was he didn't care. It was all about him. I need to say sorry to you Stiles."

"What for?"

"I loved all the attention I got from Scott. I ignored the fact that meant you, and he wouldn't be together much. It was selfish of me."

"It's okay; I understand Allison, and I appreciate it. Let's be honest even if you'd tried Scott would still have been with you. He doesn't care about anyone else at the moment."

"He'll hurt anyone who gets in the way," Cora added.

"Cora," Stiles warned, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, Stiles, if something happened because I wouldn't talk to him I deserve to know."

"It wasn't anything to do with you."

"Stiles." She stood there and crossed her arms over her chest.

Cora nudged him. "Fine, I'm going to assume it was after you turned off your phone. When I arrived home, Scott had my father pinned up against the wall. His hand around my dad's throat, eyes, glowing and claws extending."

"Oh my God, is your dad okay."

"He's fine and now knows all about the supernatural."

Allison sighed. "You didn't want him involved. How could Scott do that?"

"I don't know. If I didn't know the Hale's, I would've thought it was a werewolf thing. I think since becoming popular, part of the Lacrosse team, the beautiful girlfriend and with how Deaton treats him he's become arrogant. He seems to think everything revolves around him. I could be wrong."

"I think your right. I never knew Scott before, but from what everyone has said, he isn't the same."

"We don't know, but maybe this is the way he would've always turned out?" Stiles sighed, how much worse would it have been if Cora and her family hadn't come into his life. He turned and pulled Cora into a hug. "Thank you for being my friend."

Cora held him tightly. "You're welcome, I'm glad we're friends too."

"Stiles, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm your friend, or I want to be a better one. You've always been there to help no matter what, thank you for that."

"I would like that Allison, I understand if things change. I know how much you care for Scott. I don't want to cause any problems."

"Stiles, you aren't the one who is. If Scott can't understand or just accept that I need time with just my dad or any other friend, then he's not someone I want to date." Allison sighed, it really depended on today and how Scott acted.

"Allison," Scott called as he ran over to her. "I'm not sure if it was something 'someone' said or a problem with your phone but I kept trying to call you last night and then this morning."

"Scott, I told you last night was just for my dad and me."

"I thought you might change your mind." He gave her his puppy dog smile.

"Stiles told you, and then I sent you a text telling you exactly the same thing. I then turned off my phone to spend time with my dad."

"It's your entire fault. What lies did you tell her?" Scott glared at his so-called best friend.

"Don't you dare blame Stiles; this is what he sent me. It was just a simple message of 'you didn't understand' and 'would keep trying to contact me.' He clearly wasn't wrong. How dare you blame him and you told his dad, nearly hurt a man who's been like a father to you. You brought the Sheriff into the world of the supernatural in a terrifying way. How could you?"

"It's Stiles-."

"Stop right there, how about taking responsibility for your own actions. I promise you if you hurt Stiles or his dad, me, Derek and Uncle Peter will have to deal with you." Cora growled.

"Scott you're dangerous, you didn't want any help from the Hale's controlling this. If I hadn't turned up what would you have done? Today I might have become an orphan all because Allison wanted time with her dad. You would've killed someone. You're dangerous to be around Scott. This selfish jealousy means you could hurt so many people. Stay away from me, my dad, the Hale's and Allison until you can control yourself. How long before it becomes her fault." Stiles shook his head and walked away.

"Allison." Scott pleaded.

"Stiles is right, if my dad tells you I can't come one night would you attack him?" She glanced at her now ex-boyfriend, turned and ran to catch up with Stiles and Cora.

XXXXX

The school day had finally come to an end, and Lydia still had no idea what the hell was going on. Jackson had also told her Stiles had quit the team and joined track. When she went to watch the practice, Allison and Cora were both absent. She hated being left in the dark; if no one would tell her, then she would have to figure it out on her own. Lydia Martin was the smartest one at Beacon Hills School after all.

XXXXX

"Hi Merlin, and uh you must be King Arthur it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You must be Stiles, please call me Arthur. I want to thank you all for aiding me in my quest."

"It's nice to meet you." Noah smiled.

"Merlin has explained or tried to that you are supernatural creatures?"

"We're werewolves, I'm Peter Hale. I am the alpha; this is what is left of our pack, our family. These are my niece and nephew Cora and Derek. It's an honour to meet you both, and we'll do everything we can to help."

Arthur looked at a wall and frowned. "I recognise that the druids had that symbol." He pointed at the triskele.

"It seems that the first in our family line was created by the druids to help protect Merlin," Peter explained.

Merlin smiled brightly "You had your knights, and I had my werewolves, not that I knew about

them."

"You definitely do take after Merlin, what did you get from Arthur." Noah muttered and then winced "Sorry."

"Congratulations Arthur, you have a descendant" Merlin smiled brightly.

Peter laughed. "It looks like he got his personality quirks from both parents."

"I'm nervous; the supernatural is still a new thing to me. I'm sorry Merlin, I told stiles not to say anything, but I..."

"Do not trouble yourself. It would have come out sooner or later. Arthur. I believe me need to talk. Let us go outside."

Arthur's eyes stayed on Stiles for a moment longer. He nodded and then walked outside.

"I hope he likes me."

"Why wouldn't he, you're wonderful Stiles." Derek automatically said and then quickly rushed out into the kitchen when he realised everyone was looking at him.

Stiles just stood there with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

"Do you remember that one night we shared together before the battle?"

"Of course I do, you vanished I thought you had regretted it."

"Arthur I never regretted that night. It's still fresh in my mind after all this time. I had to leave. I needed to become Emrys. I was so sure I could've saved you. I failed."

"You did not fail Merlin." Arthur reached out and cupped the other man's face. "We won, my people were safe. You were safe."

"I was supposed to protect you. I have lived a long life, but that is the main thing that haunts me. I could never escape it because you were not at my side. I would watch as the word changed and wished you were by me to see it. Slowly magic, true magic began to disappear. People believed in science more, so I hid who I was and travelled. Then one day I began to get younger back to the time when we were together. I knew that meant that you were to awaken. I longed and dreaded for that moment."

"Dreaded it, why?"

"Would you hate me because I had magic, or because I could not save you? Would you allow me to be at your side once again?"

"Merlin, I do not hate you. I never could. I understood about your magic over those last days we spent together, well eventually. You are not the reason I left this world, you did more than anyone else could. There is no other place you should be. You will always be welcome at my side. Now I think we should discuss Stiles and how he came to be?"

"I did not know until after you were gone. After that one night, I ended up with child. I left Camelot, I could not stay. I cared for Gwen and sent help when needed, but we both grieved over the loss of the man we loved. I could barely deal with my own feelings, I could not help her. I gave birth, it was a boy I named him Arthur. He was my only child. It did not feel right to bring another into the world. Every generation was strong. I kept an eye on them. Stiles is the only one I can truly sense us in. He also has some magical ability."

"We had a son?" Arthur just stared at Merlin.

"Yes, we did. He never knew about you. Who would believe that I carried him? I could not; I would not hurt Gwen like that or tarnish your name."

"Was this, what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Yes, this is the only secret I had left."

"I'm glad to hear it." Arthur walked over to Merlin and kissed him.

Merlin held on tightly as the kiss deepened. It hadn't been that long in Arthur's mind, but for the warlock, it had been an eternity.

XXXXX

Stiles climbed into bed, a smile on his face. They were going to try and find out who had bitten Scott and look for any other unusual things. Merlin was also going to see how strong his magic was and then teach him. He was to learn magic from Merlin, the Merlin. Arthur was going to show him how to sword fight. Peter was going to get them some swords, or they had some in one of their vaults. The Hale's had at least one hidden vault, and Derek thought he was wonderful.

XXXXX

The Dread Doctors stared down at the bed as Stiles turned over in his sleep and mumbled and they settled down. They slowly leaned forward.

TBC


End file.
